Men in black
by lovebubbles101
Summary: Naruto, a Chunin ranking undercover cop, is reassigned a partner when he hits an innocent man with his car. now he has to save the city from a lethal bomb threat with his new partner whom he doesn’t get along with, before its to late...
1. Breaken the law!

Men in black

"A blonde haired man walked around to the driver's side of a sleek black car, its windows were tinted black so nothing could be seen inside. His eyes were shielded from the sun by a shinny pair of black glasses. He pulled them down and looked around the area wit his bright blue eyes with caution.

He loosened his tie as a group of girls walked by him, wearing short shorts, and entering a building. All around him people were going places, mostly to the beach, a normal day in Konoha. But this man was different from them. He had a mission, he was a spy… and his name was-"

"NARUTO!?"

The blond spun around to see a browned haired man on the other side of the car holding two coffees and a box of donuts.

He wore the same out fit as he did, black pants, black shirt, _white_ undershirt, and a black jacket. His black sun glasses were placed on top of his head. "Stop narrating yourself and help me open the door…" he stated while giving Naruto a weird look.

"Did you get it?" he asked while walking over to the other side of the car and opening the door.

"Get what?" he asked while handing Naruto his coffee and getting in the car.

"You know…" he mumbled while nodding towards the coffee espresso shop that he had just excited.

"Sorry Naruto…but I haven't a clue what you're talking about…" he replied while shutting the door.

Naruto grunted and ran his free hand through his tangled blond locks. He walked over to the other side of the car and through open the door. He plopped in and sat his coffee on the dash bored (why he didn't use the cup holders I will never know…)) he slammed the door shut, and started the car. "Choji…please tell me you kidding…" he groaned while pulling into the busy intersection.

"Choji reached for his coffee and took a big gulp. He set it in the _cup__ holder_ and reached for the box of donuts, pulling out a crispy Cream. "really Naruto…" he started before take a bit of thedonut (ate the donut is more like it…)) "I don't know what you're talking about…" he said with a mouth full.

"Yes. You. Do. "He growled though gritted teeth. He gripped the steering wheel harder and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You know what I asked you to get before I sent you in there for _coffee__…_rememberthatChoji? I sent you in for coffee and you got donuts…" he chuckles darkly. "I gave you money to get _it _and _coffee_not _donuts_Choji…" he spat.

Choji licked his fingers. "You can have some…" he offered while smiling brightly at him.

"Choji…" he whispered. His voice was deep, signaling that he was about to snap.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I seriously don't re-

Naruto slammed on the brakes, causing his coffee to fly forward and spill on the dash bored.

"MY RAMEN CHOJI!!!! WERE IS MY RAMEN!!!?" he screamed while punching the steering wheel.

"Oh...that…" Choji rubbed his fore head and gave Naruto an apologetic look. "You should have said that to begin with…"

"…."

"Hey look!" Choji pointed across the street at a man, in a ski mask running down the street, with a duffel bag. "I'll report it!" he stated while reaching for the radio speaker.

Naruto hit his hand away. "No…they'll just tell us to follow him cautiously and not to do anything that might get us hurt…. Then they'll send _Sasuke_ and his whoa crew…" he stated while watching the crook with wide excited eyes. He turned to Choji and smiled.

"Ah…you mean Neji?" he corrected while looking with lost hope at the smashed donuts on the floor.

"Whatever. We can do this!" he shouted while looking behind them to see a long line of cars, waiting for them to go.

"I don't know…." Replied Choji as he looked at the coffee currently spilling onto the floor.

"GREAT!"

"WHAT!?"

Naruto ignored the bellowing horns and stepped on the gas. Choji flew back and reached for the 'oh shit' bar. ((Isn't that what it's called?)) "Naruto this is a bad idea whit if someone gets hurt? Like a pedestrian? oh god please don't do this!" he begged

"They'll move…don't be such a baby!" he replied while Naruto swerved in and out of traffic, horns were blaring, but that didn't stop him, all he could think about was catching this guy, and showing the force team that they were the greatest! He pulled onto the side walk; people were jumping out of the way, of the speeding vehicle. The man in black looked back and ran faster.

Naruto smirked, and increased his speed. "For gods sake stop!!!" screamed Choji.

Naruto slammed on the brakes just as he was right behind the man. The man turned around and was through on top of the hood as the car hit him. The car then came to a complete stop hurling the man off the car and on the ground. His limp body rolled a few feet from the car until he was lying on his stomach; the bag he once held was nowhere to be found.

"Gotcha!" yelled Naruto while throwing his hands in the air. He jumped out of the car and looked at the guy. "This the greatest day of my life!" he shouted. He jumped onto the hood of the car and made 'whooping' noises.

Choji slowly got out of the car and stumbled a bit, aware of all the people gathering around. "Is...He dead…?" he asked Naruto while peering at the man.

"I hope he is!" said Naruto while jumping up and down.

Choji's eyes grew wide as he looked at the man on the ground. "Ah…Naruto…?"

"We are SO getting promoted!!!

"N-Naruto…"

"I'm on top of the world!!! He pointed to the body and smiled. "In your face!"

"Naruto!"

"We'll be rich, screw Neji and that Sasuke bastard!"

"NARUTO!!"

"WHAT CHOJI!!!"

"YOU HIT NEJI!!!"

"WHAT!!???"

Naruto looked down and saw Neji lying on the pavement unconscious….or so he hoped….

"Shit…"

"You stupid sonofabitch"

Naruto spun around and stepped back. Sasuke was standing on the top of the car pointing a gun at his head.

"….."

Before Naruto could pull out his won gun, Sasuke hit him upside the head with his gun, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious ….or so we hope…

What did you think!??? I love this story its funny and serous at the same time, now I'm going to clear some things up that u might not have understood, Choji and Naruto are partners in the Konoha undercover police force. There are four ranks that you can be in the force which are, Genin, Chunin Jonin, and ANBU. i didn't say it in the story but Naruto and Choji are Chunin, and Sasuke and Neji are Jonin…there will be other coming up in the story, not all are on the police force but ya.,…PLZ review I need to know what you think!!!


	2. Memorys, glares, and butts!

Lets get this straight….this has some random entertainment…if you have read my other stories, you'd know that I place a random chapter in each one…well…only the not so serious ones that is, this is kinda a serious story but its part comedy so ya.! The memories that they have are from videos, I'll place them in my profile!

FYI: dictionary for story:

ANBU: any type of police officer that graduated from ANBU tech. In 'our would' its the FBI.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Like I know, do I look like a medic-nin to you?"

"I was just asking…"

"…."

"What do you think they'll do to him?"

"Its not them you should be worried about…."

"Then who?"

"Ah…Sasuke…Neji?"

"Oh…right…"

"…"

"Kiba?"

"what!?"

"Do you have any gum?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and rested his feet up on the table before him. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed. He watched as lee held his badge in front of him cleaning his teeth. He shook his head in disgust.

He then turned his head over to Choji. He was sitting in the window seal, with his leg propped up, and his arm resting on it. He had a sad look written on his face." Hey…its ganna be alright Choji…you'll see!" he stated.

Choji slowly turned his head and looked back at him blankly. "I don't know…Naruto really screwed up this time…and you know they won't just fire him…" he replied softy.

Lee looked up at Kiba. "Ya, I mean what if Neji's dead?"



"…" Choji groaned and slammed his head into the window. "There's no hope….I'll have to start looking for a new partner soon won't I?"

Kiba shook his head and stood up. "No, Naruto will be ok! I promise, I mean they can't kill him for making one little mistake can they?"

Choji looked up, he had a red mark planted in the middle of his forehead from the window. "No Kiba, its not just one little mistake! Remember the time he let his pet rat get out into the chef's office?"

"Oh..Ya…that was funny…"

"Well what about the time he drank sour milk and threw up all _over_ the chief?"

"That was nasty, but I still can't stop laughing about it!"

"And the time he came to work with out his uniform?"

"Come on we've all done that…"

"_And_ his gun?"

"I've forgotten my gun…"

"And he was attacked, and held hostage, he gave out your information, causing your life to be at risk, causing you to have to _change_ your name for an entire year!"

"Ya that pissed me off…."

Choji closed his eyes and shook his head. "He's run out of second chances Kiba….its over for him…"

Kiba bit his lip. He was right…Naruto was a goner….

Naruto lay on the hospital bed, starring blankly at the wall before him. His eyes were void of any emotion, unlike they usually were. He had a gash on the side of his head, he was told it wasn't bad…it could have been worse…but he didn't care about that, what he cared about was the fact that he screwed up…and he wasn't sure any of his friends could bail him out this time…

He heard the door to his room open, but didn't bother to see who it was. Before he could tell them to leave he felt the person tug on his shoulder so that he lay flat on his back. The women above him smiled. "Sakrua?" he muttered.

Sakrua nodded. "Yup! I just got promoted yesterday! You're looking at the new nurse of Konoha ANBU hospital!" she cheered. She had a short white dress on and one of those tiara things with the cross on it, that sat on top of her pink locks.

He gave her a half hearted smile and starred back up at the wall.



Her smile soon fell and she became serious. "Naruto…I heard what happened…and i-

"what? And you what?! You want to tell me how much I messed up?! How much I suck!? Well save it! I'm doing just fine…." He growled. He hated yelling at her but his temper was on high ends here.

She sighed and sat on the end of the bed, adjusting the IV in his wrist. "Naruto, I'm not going to tell you that you screwed up –even thought you did- I'm just here to make sure your ok….not to judge you…" she whispered. her voice was quite and soft, it made Naruto's bad mood seem non-existent.

She stood up and walked over to the window, opening the currents. Immediately light burst thought the room, lighting up the dark corners. She watched him duck under the sheets and groan loudly. "No! Not the light! It burns!!" he muttered.

Sakura laughed and leaned on the window. "oh stop it you big baby, your not a vampire are you?"

Naruto chuckled and sat up, removing the sheet from his head. "Sakrua…?"

She cocked her head, giving him the indication that she was listing.

"How long have we been friends?"

She thought a moment. "Since…ever?" she turned towards the window and closed her eyes, thinking about the past. "Remember…at the academy…when you placed that tack on Iruka-sensei's chair?"

"And he sat on it!" they both burst out laughing. Naruto whipped his eyes and looked at her. He watched as the light played on her face, making it seem like she was glowing… "How's Neji doing?"

Her smile once again fell and the room grew quiet. "It's hard to tell at this point…" she turned to face him and gave him a sad look. "He's in a coma Naruto…." She mumbled. "Both his legs are broken, one of his ribs, and he has a punctured lung…." She looked away from him. "We're doing all we can…but we don't have the capability to bring him out of his coma…."

Naruto rolled over and looked at the vacant door way. "I'm sorry…"he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

She turned around. "It's not your fault….we're not even dating anymore Naruto, he's a jerk!" she paused and stepped towards him. "Not that that makes what you did good...But…"

"But, inside…your happy that that happened?" he gave her a toothy grin and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto, no! How could you say such a thing your a-"

Naruto opened his eyes to see why she stopped. She gathered her clip board and darted out of the room, closing the door behind her. He was about to call out to her when he noticed Sasuke standing in front of the bed.

"..."



Both men said nothing. They just sat there and starred into each others eyes. Naruto's were full of uncertainty, fear…and a hint of hate, while Sasuke's were full of annoyance.

Sasuke walked over to the window, taking the place of Sakrua and turned his back to him. "How Naruto? How could you do that?" he muttered. "How _could you_ hit him!? Your own comrade!" he took a deep breath and continued. "What did he do to deserve that?"

Naruto let his head fall limp. His eyes clouded over as he sat there. "I-….I didn't mean to…"

Sasuke chuckled and gripped the side of the window. "Naruto, Naruto Naruto…." He started. "You never did know did you? You were always the same clueless bastard-"

"That's _not_ true and you know it!" he yelled. He glared at his back and balled his hands into fists. "You use to be the same…we use to be friends…." He could see Sasuke tense up. "Remember? Remember in the academy, the day we both became true ANBU!?"

Sasuke turned his head; his eyes were misty as well. "don't"….he pleaded…" just don't…"

"remember…what you told me?"

_Flash back!_

_Sasuke sat on a mat in an open room. Naruto was bouncing around him while he tried to mediate "hmmm"_

"_I'm an ANBU, it's your birthday I'm an ANBU!" he shouted and started to do cart wheels_

_Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and growled "quite, I'm trying to concentrate! "_

"_its your birthday" _

"_shut-"_

_He stopped and started to punch the air "dude, we're ANBU! We graduated from ANBU tech" _

_Sasuke's eyes were open now, he put on his speech face and stood up. "ya but that means, respecting what it means to be an ANBU, it takes patients-" _

"_No dude, I'm going to go to parties…people are going to be at parties and they won't even know I'm there! And they'll be like "did you hear something tad?" and then they'll be like "no" then they'll look up and I'm all like clanging up on the ceiling. And they're ganna be like "what the? An ANBU? Awesome it's a party!" And I'm ganna be like "just throw the cake up here please!" Dude I'm an ANBU -_

_  
"Dude no no no no no " Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He was so annoying…_

"_I mean look I'm wearing all black!"_

"_Don't explode the ANBU. The ANBU is calm" he explained_

"_Ya but-"_

"_Repeat, calm"_

"_Calm, ya I know but-"_

"_ok, defense" he took a defensive pose and held his hands in front of him protectively._

"_Oh ya…" Naruto scratched the back of his head._

"_Strategy…" Sasuke looped his leg around Naruto, making him fall to the floor._

"_Yes!" he smiled up at him as Sasuke helped him up_

"_Eye…of the dragon…"_

_Naruto held his hands above his head and 'coed' _

"_Feel the power of the energy from below. We must go out and ANBU in the night… you must start out quest…" he smirked and pointed to the door_

"_Shall we?" _

"_yes…" they both took off running out of the room, laughing together._

_End_

Sasuke starred at Naruto, his eyes wide. "I…" he trailed off in a lose for words. "…T-That was then…this is now…I was stupid back then Naruto…but now I'm-

"But now your what?!" he growled. He threw the covers off his body and stood up. He stomped over to where he stood and got in his face, baring his teeth. "Your cool now? Is that it Sasuke?" he glared darkly at him and fisted his hands, he was prepared to fight him…what else did he have to lose?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You can't forget about the time_ before_ you passed can you?" he asked while smirking. Naruto's eyes grew dark. Sasuke placed his hands into his pockets and stepped away from the angry blonde. He looked out the window once more and grimaced. "You D- ass…."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping low.

_Flash back_

"_It is now time for you final exam…" Iruka stood in front of the class as they all groaned, he looked at Naruto, his mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head._

"_ok ok I'm not ready, can we do this tomorrow, cause I need another day-"_

"_An ANBU must always prepare for whatever will come his way! Now, the exam begins! Question one! Recite the ANBU song!" He stated while looking at him, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. 'You better do good Naruto'_

_Naruto thought for a moment, he placed his finger upon his chin and looked at the ceiling as if the answer was written there"Ah, like ah…shadow…ah…Sep-" apparently it wasn't._

"_Incorrect! Question number two goes to you Sasuke…" he looked at the black haired boy, his face was impassive, and he held the same cockiness he always did before a test…_

"_Hmm…."_

"_Name a sharp metal object used to kill…."_

"_A gun...Sensei?" he stated while closing his eyes and smirking. _

"_Very good Sasuke-san… your preparations have paid off… next question to you…Naruto!"_

"_Ok…I'm not ready! Can I look in my notes really fas-_

"_NO! Name every ANBU legend that was a disciple since the 6__th__ century B.C. …..spelling counts…."_

"_Are you serious? ok...um…Bruce lee…Jackie-Chan….chuck Norris… chucky chesses… Hong Kong fuie…and-_

"_Incorrect!! Your mind is slow like the sloth on Saki!!"_

"_Oh man…."_

"_This next section of the test is skills baste, you must surprise attack your master!"_

"_O, can I go first then?" Naruto stood up and smiled, waving his hands in the air wildly._

"_Yes you may…"_

_  
"Ok. Here ah-_

_Before Naruto could get out of his seat Sasuke jumped thought the air and punched Iruka in the stomach._

"_Wow!" stated Iruka, he held his stomach and gave a dirty look to Sasuke_

"_Silence is golden!" Sasuke placed his hands on his hips and smirked at Naruto._

"_That wasn't fair- dude- that was…it was my turn! He gets points off fur…for cutting in line! Ok here I come are you ready?!"_

"_STOP!!"_

"_wha-"_

"_I already sense your presence…the test is over…"_

"…" _both boys excite the room and into the halls._

"_Dude…"_

_Naruto sat down on the floor and placed his head in his hands. "How do you think you did? I think I did pretty good…actually"_

_A few moments later Iruka comes out with two pieces of rolled up paper._

"_And now I give you your graduation diplomas. Simple because of your impressive skills, and despite your poor attendance, you are now an ANBU graduating with an A."_

"_Thank you master" Iruka chucked the paper at Sasuke, which he caught with ease._

"_And Naruto! Because of poor skills you hardly deserve to be an ANBU, but because you have perfect attendance, and because I never want to see you again, I shall pass you with a D- " Iruka held the paper above his head and smirked_

"_Ah…watch out with that thing you could really hurt someone with that…" Iruka threw it at him, which he blocked….but he fell anyway…_

"_Good thing you're always prepared…D- ass…" muttered Sasuke._

_End _

Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked at the ground. "it always happens Naruto…you think you can get by in life, by _just passing, _you don't feel like its necessary to do better...To do your best...as long as you pass…right?" he stepped away from him and turned back towards the window. Naruto turned around also. He was ashamed of his past…as a child Naruto had been reckless, he didn't care weather he passed or failed until the last second…he knew that Sasuke was just trying to break him down…like always, but he had no reason to this time…

Naruto sat on the end of his bed. He said nothing in response; basically because he knew it was true…he couldn't deny what he had said… Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he wore the same outfit every ANBU was required to wear, no matter what status, the same outfit Naruto wore yesterday. But now he wore a hospital gown, a very airy one at that.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. He was having fun with this, he would break him down until he fought back…he never could get a hold of his emotions…he just had to break him before he did the same to him. He hated remember the past. It was only a weakness for him, and if he wanted to achieve his goal…he would have to rid himself of that weakness….Naruto…



"Remember wh-

"after you decided that you were to good for me?" Naruto looked at the ground as a sudden pain shot though his heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "we were sitting in the chief's office…and you hardly said anything and when we-" He stopped as Sasuke turned and glared at him. He seemed like he wanted to hit him, to lash out and yell but he stayed calm. his plan was back firing; there was nothing he could do to stop the sudden flood of memories.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke sat in a fold up chair in front of a wooden desk, he had on a black pair of pants and a black tee shirt. He had his hand placed lazily under his chin, looking out a hug window to his side. Rain pattered at the windows, blurring the outside image of the town below. Beside him sat Naruto. He had on also a black pair of pants, but his black shirt was inside out, and unlike Sasuke, his hair lay in a messy heap upon his head. He had bags under his eyes, making him seem old and tired…the latter may be but he sure wasn't old, he was at the ripe age of 17, along with Sasuke._

_A blonde haired women, sat behind the desk before them. She had two braids that were placed to the side of each shoulder; she starred intently at the two boys before her with her deep golden eyes. She had both of her hands placed firmly under her chine; her eyes darted back and forth from one boy to the next. They all stayed silent for what seemed like hours, all that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain drops._

_Finally, the women cleared her throat, causing both to look up at her. "You do know that you won't be partners…right?" she asked. "And you can't talk amongst yourselves about your missions…?"_

_They both nodded. There was a stiff feeling in the air, both thinking the same thing, 'why would I talk to that bastard?!' Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, looking away from the two. He glared hatefully at the book case, scrolls were shoved into various places, books were falling onto the ground, there didn't seem to be enough room for all of the knowledge each one held, as if it was to great for the bookcase itself…he thought of how Sasuke thought he was to good for him…how Naruto was like the bookcase…_

"_neither of you have a problem with that?" she asked in disbelief. From what she heard they were inseparable…and that the blond kid would but up a hell of a fight! But they just sat there without a care in the world!_

_Both shook they're head. The women sighed. "fine…Naruto uzumaki…you will be partnered with Choji __Akimichi…." She watched as a small smile played on his face, he turned and looked at Sasuke smugly. Choji was well known to both of them, he had accepted, and completed many missions in his past, and only at age 16! He knew that Sasuke looked at him as a rival, but him being partners with Choji! Meant only one thing, he was going to exceed more than he was! Sasuke glanced at him form the corner of his eye. 'He had better get someone good….'_

"_And Sasuke, you will be with __Neji Hyuga." Naruto's smile fell instantly. "w-what?! He gets to be with Neji Hyuga_

_And I'm stuck with __Choji __Akimichi?!" he jumped up and slammed his fist onto the table. He watched as Sasuke smirked and raised his eye brows. He swallowed hard, he wanted to slap that smirk right off his face but judging by the look on her face, I had better think twice…. _

_The women glared at him and jumped up as well, she slammed her fists into the table as well, making the table creak and groan. "IF YOU EVER DISRESPECT ANYONE OF MY ANBU, I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE!!" she stomped over to the door and swung it open. "NOW GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!!" she ordered._

_Sasuke made a mental note not to piss her off and stood up, following Naruto outside. When they got out the door slammed shut. _

_The first thing that Naruto saw was small pictures that lined the walls. Pictures of the men that lived and died for one purpose…to protect and serve Konoha… he looked at the names under their pictures. __Sarutobi, __Nidaime, Shodai, and Namikaze Minato. His eyes lingered on his picture a little longer, before closing his eyes. they were legends… they were the people that everyone looked up to, admired. He fisted his hands. They were who he was destined to be….the __Hokage's__…._

_He turned around and glared at Sasuke. "You may think you know everything." He stated. "You may think your better than me…" Sasuke raised an eye brow. "But I will become the next Hokage!! And there is nothing! NOITHIGN you can do about!" he screamed. He watched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook his head._

"_you'll never get it…Naruto, you're a loser, the only thing you'll ever become…" the halls were silent, all that was heard was the ran hitting a nearby window._

_What? He asked himself. 'What will I become?' his eyes widened with every passing second, he was eager to hear what he was going to say. In a strange way, now matter how much he told himself that he hated him, he would always be waiting…waiting for his approval, his endorsement, but waiting was always the thing about it…Sasuke would always be the same…and Naruto…he'd always be waiting…_

"_is dead…" _

_Naruto's eyes hazed over. He felt a sudden chill shoot up his spine and up to his head. It made him dizzy. "w-what did you just say?" he whispered. his voice…it sounded like a child, like he was going to cry._

"_I said…the only thing you'll ever become….is…d-e-a-d." and with that he turned on his heel. He walked stiffly down the hall and past a corner._

_Naruto stood frozen in that spot. He felt like time had frozen over…like his body wouldn't respond to its commands. After awhile, after Sasuke had left he slowly turned his head to the side, looking out the window. He watched as the sun shown brightly, and the big blue sky fell in union behind it. As he looked he couldn't help but let a signal tear slip past his eye. _

_Tsunade leaned on the back of the door. Her eyes clouded over. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had heard everything…she wanted to go out and comfort the poor boy that she knew was still dwelling out there in his sadness, but she couldn't…she knew she would never be able to show remorse to him…it would make him weak. She opened her eyes slowly and looked out her big window. She smiled as the storm clouds receded into thin air. But something was wrong…why wasn't she happy? She felt…sad. Before she could stop it, a tear sprang form her eyes and slid soundlessly down her cheek and on to the floor. She lifted her hand up to her cheek and re closed her eyes. Maybe she should have comforted him…._

_End_

Sasuke starred at Naruto with emotionless eyes. He turned away from him and walked over to the door, setting his hand on it gently. "I…I still think that ya know…." He stated softly. He turned to him again, his eyes were filled with something….some emotion….not anger but regret? He opened the door and stepped out, he paused for a second but closed the door.

Naruto hung his head. It had been years since that day…but it still hurt… he crawled up the bed, and lay down, pulling the covers under his head. It was going to be a long day….

Tsunade walked down the halls, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she made her way towards the door at the end of the halls. She spotted Sasuke who had just exited the room and look up at her. She stopped a few feet away and glared at him. "what did you do now?" she demanded. "if you touched him-

"I didn't…" he barked. He walked past her, sending her a dirty look.

"Sasuke!" she turned to face him and glared. "don't you ever speak to me like that again, or I'll fire your ass!" she turned towards the door and marched over to it, a little faster now, eager to see what was behind the door, mainly to see if Naruto was dead or not.

Sasuke stopped and turned to watch her enter his room, his eyes clouded over once again as he thought, he shook his head and turned back around. He walked into a door that lead to the stairs, walking up slowly.

Tsunade closed the door behind her. She starred at the bundle under the covers and slowly made her way over. "Naruto?" she asked while shaking the form. It shifted, and the covers came off, revealing Naruto's face.

"Hmm?" he groaned while starring up at her. His deep blue eyes were shiny, telling her that he had been crying… she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Look…you know what you did was wrong…" she stated.



Naruto slowly sat up and looked at her, his eyes a darker blue. He knew what was coming…she was going to have to kill him…that was the rule, you never just got fired…they couldn't trust you not to tell someone anything about the organization…so they killed you.

"And I know you didn't do it on purpose…" he voice trailed off as she watched his eyes grow wide. "So…I'm giving you one more chance….you may be stupid, but your one of the best ANBU I have…and were running short…"

Naruto jumped to his feet, a huge smile on his face. "You mean it!?" he asked excitedly. He would get yet another chance…he would get to see his best friend again…his partner….he would-

"But there's a catch…"

He groaned and plopped down on the bed. "I should have known…" he grumbled. "What is it?"

"You have to get a new partner…." His face feel and he looked away from her. "Someone who can keep you in line…who can tell you right from wrong…."

"Shikamaru?" he asked. "He's already with-

"No….not him…." She growled. Just the thought of Shikamaru mad her angry, she had asked him to go on a mission about a week ago…and he still hadn't come back. She knew he was ok, she should have known better than to send him to a spa…lazy ass ANBU….

"then who!!" he wined. He couldn't think of anyone else….

"Sasuke Uchiha of course…." She stated while smiling at him.

"WHAT!!" they were both surprised when they heard another voice along with Naruto's. They both turned around and starred at Sasuke. His mouth was gapped open and his eyes were in slits.

"I already have a partner." He stated though gritted teeth. It was obvious he was angry, his partner was hit by a car, and he was already being replaced?! And with the one who hit him!? It wasn't right!

"look, its just temporary…." She started. "Just until Neji gets back on his feet." She smirked at their both angry expressions and stated towards the door. "Tata for now!"

She was then gone, both men staring at each other. No one moved….no one breathed…no one-

"TSUNADE!!"

THeyw both jumped up and ran after her down the hallway… Naruto's pail butt flashing all of the nurses…


End file.
